Expand.
Solution: Let's rewrite with double distribution: $\phantom{=}(1-5z)(2-5z)$ $=1(2-5z) -5z(2-5z)$ Now we can multiply : $=2-5z-10z+25z^2$ Simplify: $25z^2-15z+2$